Regresión
by AruBell
Summary: Sakura no era lo que todo el mundo creía, no tenía la familia que todos en la aldea conocían y mucho menos albergaba los sentimientos que todos aseguraban. Cuando Sasuke la encontró, no imaginaba que ella tenía nuevos propósitos... Y amarlo no era uno de ellos. / SasuSaku / Universo ninja.
1. The flower of the future

_**Aclaración:**_ _Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de mi completa autoría. Créditos al creador(a) por la imagen de portada._

 ** _Advertencia del Fic:_** _Puede contener personalidades OOC / Universo semi-alternativo._

 ** _Advertencia del capítulo:_** _Salto temporal._

 ** _Protagonistas:_** _Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke_

 ** _Resumen:_** _Sakura no era lo que todo el mundo creía, no tenía la familia que todos en la aldea conocían y mucho menos albergaba los sentimientos que todos aseguraban. Cuando Sasuke la encontró, no imaginaba que ella tenía nuevos propósitos... Y amarlo no era uno de ellos._

 ** _–_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 ** _»The flower_** ** _of the future«_**

 ** _–_**

 _Gritos, súplicas, llantos y quejidos se escuchaban a su alrededor. El cielo teñido de anaranjado se convertía en el peor escenario para un par de muertos y miles de heridos; las calles eran invadidas por las estampidas humanas que acrecentaban con cada sacudida._

 _¿Cómo era posible eso?_

 _Se preguntaba una chica de dieciséis años, recordando lo que había pasado durante el lapso de tiempo en el que había estado con ellos. Ella era una máquina, un objeto que sólo recibía órdenes. No debía sentir apego hacia las personas que le rodeaban. Ella no tenía sentimientos._

 _Sus manos manchadas de sangre temblaban sin cesar y su rostro empapado en lágrimas se hinchaba cada vez más a causa de las mismas. Pero ella no entendía porqué. Siempre fue educada para matar a sangre fría y caminar entre cuerpos putrefactos en estado de descomposición. Nadie le había enseñado a sentir malestares en el pecho, ni punzantes dolores en el vientre, ni mucho menos el hormigueo en su estómago._

 _—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué siento esto?_

 _Empuñó con miedo su preciada katana mientras hablaba con su subconsciente. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía miedo. Miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro, miedo de lo que ella siempre fue en el pasado, miedo de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y miedo de él._

 _Aquel chico de penetrante mirada aceitunada y negros cabellos, que la miraba con intensidad desde el suelo. Lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo, con la ropa sucia y rasgada, pero sobre todo, con el Sharingan activado._

 _—¡Reacciona de una vez, Sakura!_

 _Lo escuchó decir con insistencia. Sus manos temblaron aún más con aquella voz... La voz que se encargaba de interrumpir sus sueños a la mitad de la noche, la misma voz que se había colado en sus más frescos pensamientos desde que tenía doce años. La voz molesta y arrogante que la alejaba siempre que ella se le acercaba._

 _¿Reaccionar? Ella estaba en sus cinco sentidos. La pequeña flor de cerezo había reaccionado desde hacía mucho tiempo; la pequeña Sakura despertó de su sueño profundo para cumplir su propósito._

 _—Mataste a Itachi... ¡No te lo perdonaré!_

 _Observó cómo el cuerpo masculino se tensaba. Para él tampoco era un tema del cual quería hablar, pero ella insistía cada vez que se lo topaba. El mismo nombre salía de sus labios, provocando en el chico, una rabia inexplicable._

 _—¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto! —vociferó con ira—. Itachi no era nada tuyo... ¡No trates de cobrar venganza en su honor!_

 _—¡Yo lo quería! No sabes nada, absolutamente nada._

 _Esta vez fue clara la sorpresa en el chico, que abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y abrió la boca. Sakura también estaba anonadada por lo dicho, ¿de verdad quería a Itachi? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía lo que era el amor o el cariño, pues nunca lo recibió. No al menos en lo que recordaba._

 _—Mientes —el azabache habló por lo bajo—. Tú no amas a nadie más... ¡Tú me amas a mí!_

 _—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —se mofó ella, bajando la katana al suelo—. Tú nunca me diste amor, ni siquiera cuando yo te lo suplicaba... Me abandonaste en esta misma aldea cuando teníamos doce años y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, sólo me insultaste, ¿recuerdas, Sasuke?_

 _—Yo... No lo sé —Sasuke susurró al vacío—. Pero estoy seguro de que me amas._

 _Sakura rió con amargura. A pesar de que deseaba matarlo en ese momento, no soportaba la manera en la que él aún la rechazaba y alegaba tener seguro su amor. El dolor en su pecho se hizo más agudo, pero sus manos dejaron de temblar. Ahora lo tenía claro: lo mataría en ese momento._

 _Tomó el arma con ambas manos y activó el poder que su padre le había concedido, dejando a Sasuke indefenso. Impulsó hacia atrás sus brazos hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza. Una sola estocada en el pecho y él moriría. Sin embargo, ella aún dudaba de él._

 _¿Por qué no hacía nada?_

 _¿Por qué no luchaba, si aún podía hacerlo?_

 _¿Acaso se había resignado a su muerte?_

 _No. Ella no podía siquiera pensar eso de alguien como Uchiha Sasuke. Él había asesinado a Itachi; él había abandonado Konoha, cuando su mejor amigo Naruto hacía lo posible por evitar que cayera en las garras del odio; él la había herido a ella._

 _—¿Te estás burlando de mí, estúpido?_

 _Sasuke no respondió. Al contrario, soltó una carcajada que le afirmaba su pregunta. Sakura gruñó desbordando su rabia contenida. Para ella era humillante ver de esa manera a Sasuke; él debía suplicarle, rogar para que no lo matara... Intentar luchar por su orgullo. Esa reacción en él no era lo que Sakura deseaba ver._

 _Se dispuso a mover sus brazos para clavar la katana en el pecho masculino, y, un segundo antes de que lo hiciera, escuchó su aterciopelada voz susurrándole:_

 _—Yo también te amo, Sakura._

 _Lo último que ella escuchó fue el filo de un arma ser incrustado en un cuerpo._

 _[...]_

Despertó con la respiración entrecortada y empapada en sudor. De nuevo soñaba con él, en la misma situación, como si se tratara de alguna especie de premonición en la que ella no tenía compasión alguna.

Ella no se atrevería a levantar una mano en contra de Sasuke, no veía la más mínima posibilidad de aquello, así que no debía preocuparse mucho por esa pesadilla. Sakura primero se cortaría una mano antes de hacerle daño a él, podía jurarlo por sus padres.

 _Despierta, pequeña Sakura. Despierta y vuelve conmigo._

Un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente tras escuchar esa voz, que definitivamente no había sido de ninguno de sus padres; envolvió una de sus manos en chakra curativo y la colocó en su pecho, en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

Nuevamente temió por su salud. Primero, eran aquellas voces en su cabeza que le repetían constantemente que despertara, cuando claramente ya lo había hecho; luego, los recientes dolores de cabeza y pérdida de visión en más de una ocasión; y ahora los matutinos dolores en su corazón que le impedían levantarse y peor aún, le ordenaban tener el menor contacto posible con Naruto, Tsunade o Kakashi. Si aquello continuaba así, segura de se volvería loca.

Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ella. Ese día tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en el hospital y no resolvería nada quedándose en casa. En algún momento tendría que encarar las insistencias de Naruto y los regalos de Tsunade, así que decidió tomar un baño, cambiarse a su habitual vestimenta y salir de su hogar con dirección al hospital.

Antes de que llegara, apareció una de sus pesadillas: Uzumaki Naruto. El rubio de grandes ojos azules apareció por detrás de su espalda, dándole un gran susto a la kunoichi, por lo que ésta no dudó ni un segundo en devolverle el saludo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, provocando un gran chichón en la parte afectada.

Caminaron un par de metros hasta que los llamaron a la oficina de la Hokage, seguramente tenían una misión. Se dedicaron una mirada intrigada y corrieron hacia el lugar solicitado, encontrándose con Kakashi.

Efectivamente, tenían una misión. Y no cualquiera. Era el rescate del Kazekage, el cual había sido secuestrado por dos miembros de Akatsuki tras una fiera batalla en Suna. Naruto no lo dudó y salió a prepararse, Kakashi hizo lo mismo. Pero ella no estaba segura de querer ir; no por cobardía, sino por temor a lo que le pudiera pasar a Naruto. Además, tenía un mal presentimiento que, extrañamente se conectaba a su más reciente sueño.

Salió inmediatamente de la oficina de Tsunade, antes de que la mayor la bombardeara de preguntas. Preparó lo necesario para llevar a cabo una misión exitosa, pero de nuevo sentía aquella voz susurrarle al oído:

 _Ya casi es la hora de despertar, mi pequeña flor._

Se jaló sus rosados cabellos con desesperación y gritaba maldiciones al aire. Nadie sabía de su estado y no planeaba contárselo a nadie. Seguramente la tacharían de loca y la someterían a tratamientos tortuosos. No debía decírselo a nadie. Mucho menos ahora que tenían una importante misión.

Se miró al espejo por última vez, notando un ligero cambio en ella: el brillo en sus ojos era nulo y el jade de sus iris era opaco, algo anormal en ella, que desprendía calidez y confianza a través de sus ojos.

 _Mi querida Sakura._

—¿Padre?

Se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Su padre no estaba ahí, por lo que no había ninguna razón por la que lo llamara, mucho menos cuando acababa de escuchar de nuevo aquella profunda voz. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desechar cualquier pensamiento con relación a lo que acababa de pasar, así que no esperó ni un momento más y salió de su casa, despidiéndose de sus padres.

—¡Sakura-chan! Has tardado mucho.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado al lugar acordado por el equipo, sin embargo, sólo se limitó a responder y seguir el camino, sin detenerse a mirar a su compañero rubio.

 _Padre._

Aquella palabra resonaba en su cabeza con más fuerza cada vez. Sentía la necesidad de decirla, de gritarla al cielo. No sabía porqué, pero le aterraba saber la respuesta.

 _Padre, ven conmigo._

Por alguna razón, quería que su padre la abrazara, sin embargo, los brazos de Kizashi no eran de su agrado. No los sentía cálidos. Ella deseaba ver a su padre en ese momento, y Kizashi no era su padre.

¿No era su padre?

¡Definitivamente lo era! Se abofeteó mentalmente al pensar aquello. Haruno Kizashi era su único padre y siempre lo sería, al igual que su madre Mebuki. Ellos la habían procreado, eran ellos los que debían ser llamados con ese honorífico: Padres.

Y no aquel hombre de extraña mirada.

A ese hombre sólo lo había visto en sueños, no tenía porqué alarmarse de él. Admitía que era bastante apuesto y en sus sueños lo veía siendo cariñoso con ella, pero no comprendía la razón. Ella no lo conocía.

Su maestro la miraba con sospecha, y su amigo sólo la seguía con preocupación.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en ella, su mirada lo decía todo. Pero decidió no preguntarle nada, al menos hasta que se detuvieran a acampar o llegaran a Suna. Ahora le parecía incorrecto hacerle preguntas, cuando era claro que no le prestaría la más mínima atención.

Por ahora, tenían una misión delante de ellos. El rescate del Kazekage y uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto, Gaara.

Sakura no podía flaquear, por más voces que escuchara en su cabeza. Tendría éxito en la misión y después se enfocaría a la búsqueda de Sasuke. Ella aún lo amaba y no permitiría que sucumbiera ante el deseo de venganza.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! Soy Zaphyr, nueva en esta plataforma y fan del SasuSaku. Tengo muchas ideas para este fandom, espero no decepcionar a las personas que me lean.

Este es un pequeño prólogo, así que decidí no hacerlo muy largo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Si les gustó, pueden dejarme un comentario. También estoy abierta a sugerencias y cualquier crítica.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Fractured mission

_**Advertencia del fic:** La clasificación variará en cada capítulo. Por ahora se mantendrá en (T)._

 _ **Advertencia del capítulo:**_ _Salto temporal_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 2.**_

 _ **»Fractured mission«**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Hija, dulce hija del pecado,_

 _Tú provocas la guerra,_

 _Y haces el amor..._

 _Tu madre es el color de tu dolor,_

 _Tu padre, la razón de tu maldad."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando el equipo de Konoha llegó a Suna, nunca imaginaron que la situación era más complicada de lo que se imaginaban: el Kazekage Gaara había perdido ante un miembro de Akatsuki y posteriormente secuestrado, mientras que su hermano Kankuro, en un intento de rescate, salió gravemente afectado por otro miembro de la misma organización. Su estado era crítico, pues había sido envenenado por Akasuna no Sasori, un ninja renegado de esa misma aldea y experto en venenos.

Sin embargo, eso no era nada que la gran ninja médico, Sakura, no pudiera curar. Ella era una de las mejores médicos de Konoha y alumna de Senju Tsunade, la quinta Hokage. Si bien, el proceso de extracción de veneno en el cuerpo de Kankuro no había sido nada sencillo y bastante doloroso para el paciente, Sakura logró estabilizarlo y además creó un antídoto para aquel veneno. Sin duda alguna ella era una médico prodigio.

En cuanto el equipo recibió informes acerca de los dos miembros de Akatsuki, así como Kankuro le dio un trozo de tela para el rastreo de uno de ellos, partió lo más pronto posible para la búsqueda, llevando consigo a una anciana de nombre Chiyo, abuela de Sasori, junto a un Naruto decidido a rescatar a su amigo, un Kakashi totalmente concentrado y una Sakura temerosa por lo que pasaría después. Ninguno lo sabía, pero Tsunade había mandado a un segundo equipo en la misma dirección para respaldarlos, los cuales fueron sorprendidos por un miembro más de Akatsuki, iniciando así una fiera batalla.

Con el equipo Kakashi no fue distinto. Ellos se encontraron con Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y criminal de rango S. Itachi luchó contra Naruto, sometiéndolo al poder de su Sharingan y tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Kakashi; sin embargo, cuando vio a Sakura se quedó estupefacto, dejándola confundida con sus palabras:

—Así que eres tú.

La chica no supo a lo que Itachi se refirió, pero supuso que había sido Sasuke. Ella temió aún más por su vida, pero también por la de Sasuke; su hermano mayor era tan poderoso que dudaba de las capacidades de Sasuke. No lo entendía, pero algo en el rostro de Itachi le provocaba una sensación inexplicable en el estómago, no obstante, por alguna razón no le temía.

—Nunca hubiera imaginado que tú fueras _esa_ persona —sinceró, acercándose a ella—. Supongo que son azares del destino.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó desconfiada mientras retrocedía—. No sé cuanto sepas de mi relación con Sasuke-kun, pero-

—¿Mi tonto hermano menor? —interrumpió sarcástico—. Así que sigues atada.

Eso último lo dijo en un susurro, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente claro y fuerte a los oídos de Sakura. Ella se quedó en silencio, sin saber lo que debía hacer o decir ante una persona como él; deseaba pelear, pero sabía de sobra que jamás le ganaría.

Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con sus tres compañeros inmóviles, seguramente a causa del Sharingan del Akatskuki; se encontraban perdidos y, Sakura comenzaba a pensar que Itachi los estaba haciendo sufrir.

No podía permitir aquello ni quedarse sin hacer nada; con toda su voluntad, sacó un kunai de la pequeña mochila atada a su cintura y corrió hacia el Uchiha; éste sólo esbozó una tenue sonrisa, esperando el ataque.

—Tienes agallas —dijo él, mientras esquivaba el ataque directo a su pecho—. Pero no puedes vencerme... No aún.

Sakura quedó de espaldas a él. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, provocando que sus dientes rechinaran sonoramente; las palmas de sus manos se tensaron en puños y sus uñas se clavaban con insistencia sobre ellas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que comenzaron a sangrar. Ella no sentía dolor físico, sino mental. ¿A quién engañaba? Ella nunca sería rival para ese hombre, de nada servía enfrentarse a él. El nivel de Uchiha Itachi superaba el suyo con creces.

Itachi la tomó de ambos brazos, obligándola a soltar el arma; la llevó al árbol más cercano y estampó su espalda con fuerza, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro; la miró a los ojos intensamente, haciendo que ella se removiera incómoda.

—Admito que no me gustaría verte seguido —se expresó él—. A mí me hubiera gustado que cuidaras de mi hermano.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. Cada vez entendía menos la charla del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, pero igualmente, cada vez sentía con más fuerza el cosquilleo en su estómago.

 _Mi querida flor._

Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que dolía. Se quejó emitiendo un grito, alarmando a Itachi quien la soltó inmediatamente; cuando lo hizo, ella cayó de rodillas cubriéndose el ojo derecho con la mano izquierda, y su corazón con la mano derecha. No soportaba el dolor, pronto caería en la inconsciencia si el dolor no se detenía. Itachi sólo la observaba sin saber que hacer, pero con la misma expresión inmutable de siempre.

 _—Itachi, ¿qué pasa?_

El líder de Akatsuki se comunicó con él. Itachi suspiró con pesadez, no esperaba que la distracción se tornara tan complicada y ya había gastado suficiente chakra con el equipo. Miró a través del holograma al líder y respondió:

 _—Está teniendo un colapso. Dudo que resista el cambio._

No hubo respuesta por parte de Pain, pero el Uchiha supo de inmediato que había captado el mensaje y posteriormente, se había molestado con la respuesta. Tanto Deidara como Sasori se miraron mutuamente; en ese momento supieron que el líder les encomendaría algo más que atrapar al jinchuriki en cuanto terminaran con la extracción del bijuu al Kazekage.

 _—Ya ha sido suficiente. Itachi, Kisame... Hemos terminado, ya no es necesario que los retengan. Y una cosa más. Deidara y Sasori, el jinchuriki viene en camino, en compañía de la niña que necesitamos. Atrapenlos, como sea._

Los hombres que distraían a los equipos pusieron fin a su encuentro, dejándolos confundidos y sorprendidos porque en realidad no se trataba de su cuerpo físico y sólo utilizaban una parte de su chakra.

Para sorpresa de todos los criminales, Pain fue el primero en abandonar el lugar, dando así por finalizada la sesión, seguido por su compañera Konan; Hidan y Kakuzu hicieron un par de comentarios más y también se retiraron; sólo quedaron el dúo de artistas, en compañía del espadachín y el Uchiha. Le preguntaron a Itachi sobre la chica y el jinchuriki, pero él sólo se limitó a responder cosas simples que no llenaban las dudas de ambos artistas y ulteriormente desapareció, seguido de Kisame.

Mientras tanto, tanto Naruto como Chiyo y Kakashi lograron salir del ensimismamiento, y lo primero que divisaron fue a una Sakura tendida en el suelo y con una mano en su ojo. No dudaron en ir en su auxilio y revisar si estaba bien, pero, para la sorpresa de todos, ella retrocedió con miedo cuando Naruto se le acercó.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

 _Mi niña._

La chica se retorció de dolor nuevamente, alertando a sus compañeros. Esa voz taladraba su cerebro y le provocaba latidos punzantes. Estaba segura de que no conocía al dueño de esa voz, pero al escucharla le era familiar, como si la hubiese escuchado toda su vida. Pronto cayó inconsciente, escuchando vagamente las voces de Naruto y Kakashi llamarla con insistencia.

[...]

 _—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y me gusta —de pronto se detuvo, mientras miraba al chico a su lado—. El chico que me gusta —se sonrojó con violencia y comenzó a titubear—: Lo que me disgusta es... Y mis pasatiempos son..._

 _No dijo nada más por temor a hablar de más. Sasuke ni se inmutó y Naruto sólo bufó con cansancio. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Mientras estuviera segura de sus sentimientos y dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Sasuke, a Sakura no le importaba nada más. Ni siquiera aquella molesta voz que le susurraba entre sueños. Su meta era ganarse su confianza y más tarde su amor._

 _«Aún no es tiempo...»_

 _Frunció el ceño y miró a todos lados. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz y esta vez no había sido un sueño. Sus compañeros no se habían dado cuenta y decidió no decirles nada, seguramente no era algo de importancia, así que lo dejaría de lado._

 _Cuando su nuevo maestro les dio instrucciones para su último examen de supervivencia, los cuatro se marcharon para prepararse. Sakura se dirigió a su casa y pasó de largo los saludos de su madre, decidiendo que no cenaría esa noche; se encerró en su habitación para dormir temprano, ya que Kakashi los había citado a las cinco de la mañana, pero por más esfuerzo que hiciera para dormir, no lo logró._

 _«Duerme, mi pequeño ángel... »_

 _Aquella voz era diferente a la que normalmente escuchaba. Era una voz femenina, maternal, cariñosa. Como si con tan sólo respirarle en su nuca, le provocara una sensación de completa paz y la arrullara con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura._

 _Entonces se levantó de golpe. Esa presencia se había sentido tan real que pudo haber jurado que se trataba de su madre, Mebuki. Pero la voz sonaba tan diferente y a la vez tan familiar, que llegaba a confundirla. Además, en su habitación no había nadie, solo ella que trataba de dormir._

 _Pasaron horas y no volvió a escuchar ninguna de las voces, tampoco aquella extraña presencia. No obstante, ella seguía con la incertidumbre de saber a quien pertenecían, qué era lo que querían de ella y por qué jugaban con ella de esa manera._

 _¿Acaso querían volverla loca?_

 _Ella aún era una niña y no tenía conocimiento de esas cosas; tampoco le daba la importancia necesaria. Mucho menos cuando creyó a Sasuke muerto a manos de Haku, durante la batalla en su primera misión de rango C. En ese entonces las voces en su cabeza eran casi nulas y sólo se presentaban en sus pesadillas o en sus momentos de inquietud, sobre todo la voz femenina, que la calmaba y arrullaba; la voz masculina se manifestaba en sus momentos de tristeza o coraje, para animarla a ser más fuerte y no dejar que la humillaran._

 _Sakura se veía a sí misma como alguien de carácter fuerte, pero apariencia débil y corazón manipulable. Era por eso que se resguardaba en el supuesto amor que le tenía a Sasuke y los corajes que le causaba Naruto cuando se le acercaba. Ella los quería a ambos como a unos hermanos, pero Sasuke siempre resaltó por ser más frío y objetivo, como la voz masculina en sus pensamientos._

 _—¿Qué... Me... Pasa?_

 _¿Por qué soñaba eso?_

 _Se suponía que se encontraba en una misión en ese momento. Se suponía que iban en camino hacia donde los esperaban dos miembros de Akatsuki... Se suponía que estaba frente a Itachi, hablando, peleando._

 _—Debo despertar... Debo ayudar... Debo ser más fuerte._

 _[...]_

Apretó los párpados con fuerza y los abrió de golpe, encontrándose con la imagen de un Naruto preocupado y Kakashi tomando sus signos vitales; cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo, mientras se levantaba con lentitud del suelo, siendo observada por sus compañeros.

—¿Qué me pasó? —cuestionó desorientada.

—Cuando despertamos del Genjutsu de Itachi, te encontramos inconsciente —respondió el rubio.

La chica observó cómo Naruto apretaba los puños con frustración. Seguramente habían perdido bastante tiempo y él la culpaba de ello. Gaara era uno de sus mejores amigos y Naruto quería rescatarlo lo antes posible, era por eso que Sakura se sentía culpable, siempre era ella la más débil y a la que siempre tenían que proteger, dejando de lado asuntos importantes.

—Andando —se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros—, hemos perdido bastante tiempo. Debemos seguir.

—Pe-pero Sakura-chan —protestó Naruto—. ¿Estás bien? Antes deberíamos-

—Parece que me sigues subestimando —gruñó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Aprende una cosa, Naruto: no soy la niña llorona y débil de hace dos años.

Con dichas palabras, se adelantó hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los miembros de Akatsuki, dejando atrás a Chiyo y Kakashi, que la siguieron enseguida; y a Naruto, que sólo le miró la espalda. El rubio notó algo extraño en ella después de que despertara: su mirada hacia él era diferente. Parecía desprender odio. Su mirada dulce y severa parecía querer matarlo por tan sólo decir esa última frase, la cual ni siquiera terminó.

No lo pensó más y decidió seguir al equipo en silencio. Ninguno hablaba y eso le parecía incómodo al rubio, sobre todo porque aún notaba en Sakura la misma expresión fría y Desapegada de todos ellos. Tal vez la había herido al dudar de sus capacidades, pero quería que ella solo entendiera que se preocupaba por su bienestar y que la protegería, a pesar de saber que ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la entrada estaba protegida con cinco sellos que sólo podían romperse al mismo tiempo, pero que estaban en diferentes puntos bastante alejados uno del otro. El equipo liderado por Gai se ofreció a ir a los diferentes puntos en donde los sellos se encontraban ubicados y comenzaron así con el nuevo objetivo. Después de que llegaran, dieron aviso para romperlos al mismo tiempo y lo hicieron, dejando el paso a Sakura para romper la gran roca que obstaculizaba el paso.

La chica tomó impulso hacia atrás y corrió en dirección a la roca, formando el puño que le daría el golpe. No fue trabajo para su fuerza sobrehumana, pues al dar un solo golpe, la roca voló en mil pedazos, dando el acceso a la cueva que resguardaba a los dos miembros de Akatsuki junto al cuerpo inmóvil del Kazekage.

—El primero que grite como loco y quiera matarte.

Escuchó decir al extraño hombre encorvado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto quisiera abalanzarse sobre el rubio que estaba sentado en el cuerpo de Gaara, gritando que lo mataría; mientras Kakashi intentaba calmarlo inútilmente.

—Y ella, la chica que le interesa a _él._

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir las miradas de los criminales posarse sobre ella, como si analizaran cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaban hablando de ella, eso era un hecho, pero no tenía idea del porqué, si ella no era ninguna prodijio ni mucho menos un jinchuriki. Por un momento se cohibió, sin embargo, al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Naruto, su nerviosismo disminuyó.

Los criminales les aseguraron que el Kazekage estaba muerto y comenzaron a discutir sobre arte; posteriormente el hombre de larga cabellera rubia tomó el cuerpo sin vida del pelirrojo y se lo llevó en un ave hecha de arcilla, dejando al otro sin moverse un centímetro. Kakashi y Naruto salieron en búsqueda del rubio, encargándole la situación a ella y a la anciana Chiyo, quien deseaba pelear con el hombre que claramente tenía intenciones de pelear con ellas.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura —habló el Akatsuki—. No pareces la gran cosa.

—Y tú mi nieto Sasori —respondió la anciana, restándole importancia a la frase del hombre—. Será bueno ver cuanto has cambiado.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ese hombre también la conocía? No lo entendía, ni siquiera a Naruto lo conocían, siendo él un jinchuriki. entonces, ¿por qué de ella sabían su nombre? Además, Sasori se había referido a ella como alguien famosa, así que alguien más debía estar tras de ella. Aún así, dudaba la razón por la cual alguien haría algo así. Como el hombre había dicho: no era la gran cosa.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, ya que un senbon le fue clavado en su cuello. Sasori había sido rápido para la sorpresa de ambas mujeres y gracias a eso, Sakura cayó inconsciente.

Lo último que escuchó, fue a Chiyo gritando su nombre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Me siento tan emocionada al ver que sus respuestas han sido positivas y los favoritos que recibí. Hoy les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia SasuSaku.

Se preguntarán: ¿dónde está Sasuke? Perdido. Jajaja no. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá, se los prometo.

Quiero agradecer a **Guest, Alessannd Leto, RedCherrySS, lunakari, nani28, La susodicha y Kayako16** por comentar y animarme a seguir escribiendo, porque ustedes me inspiraron a continuar.

Por ahí, alguien me preguntó si era un youtuber... La respuesta es no. Me gusta mucho el contenido de ese youtuber y sería encantador serlo :v pero lastimosamente soy una chica a la que le gustó ese nombre.

Y si tienen alguna crítica, o les gustó el capítulo, no duden en comentar, es gratis. ⭐

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	3. My dear angel

_**Advertencia del fic:**_ _La clasificación variará en cada capítulo. Por ahora se mantendrá en (T)._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

 ** _»My dear angel«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Hija, dulce hija del amor,_

 _Eres la luz de la maternidad_

 _Y la oscuridad de la paternidad..._

 _Tú conocerás el amor,_

 _Experimentando el dolor..."_

 _._

 _._

 _«Está aquí...»_

Escuchaba la voz de un hombre a lo lejos. Se encontraba mareada y soñolienta, sin saber dónde estaba. La última vez que recordaba era la batalla que se desataría con el nieto de Chiyo y maestro marionetista, Akasuna no Sasori; pero ni siquiera llegaron a pelear y ella cayó inconsciente antes de poder ver el rostro real del Akatsuki.

 _«Tráela... Necesito hacerlo ahora...»_

Escuchó otra voz, pero ésta era más distorsionada y menos reconocible. Intentó abrir los ojos, sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo; entonces se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sedada por el veneno que Sasori le aplicó. Por ahora sólo podía prestar atención a lo que esas voces dijeran, tal vez dirían algo de importancia.

Sintió su cuerpo ser trasladado de un lugar a otro por un hombre de piel sumamente fría y suave, como si se tratara de una máquina humana; posteriormente, la dejaron en una especie de camilla, o eso creía ella, con una luz fluorescente que brillaba con intensidad sobre su cara y traspasaba sus párpados. Quiso cubrirse con el antebrazo, pero aún no podía moverse.

 _«Al fin estás en casa, mi flor...»_

Entre todo el ajetreo que escuchaba alrededor, Sakura logró reconocer la voz que le hablaba con dulzura. Era el mismo hombre que le hablaba en sueños y se presentaba en sus momentos de coraje o frustración. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió todo su cuerpo; finalmente sentía su cuerpo perder el efecto del veneno, por lo que no dudó en abrir los ojos de golpe y encontrarse en una habitación de piedra, en penumbras... Sola.

¿Había sido otro de sus sueños?

No. Eso había sido real, de lo contrario no hubiera despertado en ese tétrico lugar y sus brazos y piernas no se encontraran atadas a la camilla en la que antes la habían dejado. Pero sobre todo, jamás hubiera escuchado tan familiar aquella voz que le provocaba retortijones.

—Parece que finalmente despiertas, Haruno Sakura.

Un hombre de cabellera anaranjada llamó su atención. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que el tipo se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, escondido en la oscuridad que esta le regalaba; lo escudriñó con la mirada y se encontró con un par de orbes violetas con espirales increíblemente extraños en su totalidad. La miraban fijamente.

—¿Haruno... Sakura?

Titubeó ella, dándose cuenta al instante de lo que había preguntado. Ella era Haruno Sakura y no tenía porqué dudar, ni mucho menos negarlo ante alguien como él. Aunque portara la capa negra con nubes rojas, no debía intimidarle una simple pregunta.

Observó la sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa que el hombre esbozó. Ella, sin poder hacer nada por pelear, o siquiera escapar del lugar, tembló al ver que él poco a poco se acercaba a ella, con pasos calmos y la mirada puesta en el verde de sus ojos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía la corazonada de que la utilizarían de carnada para atraer a Naruto, y eso no le gustaba nada.

—Te extrañé.

Ante la frase del hombre, Sakura agrandó los ojos y sus labios se entreabrieron temblorosos. Aquel tipo era bastante extraño, más que Sasori y en demasía, comparado con Itachi; ahora que lo recordaba, esos criminales habían mencionado algo sobre ella, como si ya la conocieran y, peor aún, como si la hubieran estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—¡¿De qué rayos habla?!

—Por lo visto, aún no recuerdas del todo tus orígenes —suspiró él de manera cansina—. No importa, por ahora supongo que es lo mejor.

Sakura no dijo nada más. Sus cuerdas vocales no emitían sonido alguno y sus labios no se movían a su voluntad. El Akatsuki la confundía y sobre todo le provocaba una ansiedad que ni ella misma sabía descifrar, no obstante, deseaba saber más del significado que sus palabras trataban de manifestar. Pese a su mal presagio, necesitaba hacerle un sin fin de preguntas que nada tenían que ver con el actual asunto.

—Soy Pain —se presentó el hombre—. Y de ahora en adelante, tú residirás conmigo.

Un sin fin de hipótesis albergaban la cabeza de Sakura, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no sentía la necesidad de objetar o replicar nada. No comprendía, pero indudablemente algo habían hecho con ella.

Asintió con la cabeza y posteriormente, Pain la desató una vez seguro de que no huiría y se dio media vuelta, con la intención de irse; sintiéndose libre, Sakura escabulló una de sus manos hasta su pierna, donde equipaba su armamento; grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que seguía intacta y el Akatsuki se había distraído, por lo que no dudó en sacar un kunai y lanzarlo a la espalda ajena.

Sin poder evitarlo, detuvo su propio movimiento un instante antes de ejecutarlo. Una sensación de culpabilidad la invadió, como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estuviera mal y estuviera atacando a la persona equivocada. Pain ni se inmutó, al contrario, sólo detuvo su andar y miró de soslayo a la chica.

—Esas armas no van contigo, princesa.

Dicho aquello, retomó su camino hasta la salida de la habitación, advirtiéndole a Sakura que la esperaba afuera. Ella no respondió, ni siquiera se encontraba lúcida; para comenzar, había desistido de atacar a un criminal debido a la sensación en su pecho que le decía que estaba traicionando a alguien; después, la tranquilidad de aquel hombre bajo su intento de ataque, el cual nunca tuvo la intención de contraatacar y mucho peor, no hizo nada y tampoco la amenazó, haciéndole parecer que ya sabía sobre su arrepentimiento; y por último, la había llamado «princesa» y le había informado algo que la desconcertó. Él parecía conocerla mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Sin embargo, lo que más asustó a la chica fue el hecho de que se dirigiera a ella de una forma bastante personal.

Había muchas cosas que se escapaban de su entendimiento, y la primera de ellas era la razón por la cual ella estaba caminando hacia la salida, con el único objetivo de seguir a Pain, como él lo había pedido. Tenía la oportunidad de escapar lo más pronto posible a Konoha y dar informes sobre el paradero de uno de los Akatsuki, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Porque no deseaba traicionar al hombre que la había salvado de su tormento en aquella aldea.

Y no tenía idea del porqué de sus pensamientos repentinos hacia él y hacia Konoha. Su hogar siempre había sido la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas y su familia siempre había sido la misma que residía ahí. No él. Pain no era nada de ella y jamás lo sería, pero su cerebro contrariaba a su corazón y le decía que con el único que debía estar era con él. Konoha ya no era más su hogar y ahora, tenía la misión de acompañar a ese hombre a donde fuera.

—Espero que estés lista para hacerlo, Sakura.

Cuando llegó a la salida, se encontró con aquella aterciopelada voz femenina que igualmente inundaba sus sueños; giró su vista hasta encontrarse con una mujer bastante hermosa de cabellera azul y ojos ámbar que, a diferencia de los ojos de Pain, la miraban con ternura, a pesar de tener apariencia inexpresiva y fría.

—Mi nombre es Konan —habló de nuevo—. A partir de hoy, seré tu guía.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron ante las palabras de la mujer. Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir a gusto en compañía de ese par, pese a ser el enemigo; al igual que por un momento, Konoha y todos sus amigos pasaron a un segundo plano en la mente de la chica, siendo los Akatsuki a su lado la mayor prioridad en ese momento.

Un anhelo por ese par de criminales surgió dentro de ella.

Inconscientemente los consideraba sus héroes, y, poco le importaba que fueran criminales. Fue entonces cuando Naruto, Sasuke y todos sus amigos dejaron de existir en su memoria. Aún los recordaba, pero a partir de ese momento no eran más que conocidos.

Tanto Pain como Konan le advertían que, la gente de Konoha sólo le traería problemas, a medida que se alejaban.

Así como en sus sueños.

[...]

* * *

Naruto gritaba incoherencias y lanzaba maldiciones a todo el mundo; Kakashi intentaba calmarlo desde su cama en el hospital sin éxito alguno y Shikamaru lo retenía con su posesión de sombras en otra cama. Habían regresado de su misión, enterándose de la horrible noticia de que su compañera Sakura había sido secuestrada por Akasuna no Sasori, dejando a Chiyo antes de iniciar una contienda.

Por otro lado, la misión de rescate del Kazekage fue un éxito. Aunque lo encontraran muerto a manos de dos miembros de Akatsuki, la abuela Chito ofreció su propia vida con tal de reanimar al pelirrojo, acto que se ganó el respeto de toda la gente de Suna y también de ambos equipos de Konoha. Gaara ofreció su ayuda de inmediato para poder rastrear a Sakura, sin embargo, Kakashi se negó, diciendo que sería demasiado peligroso para ella hacer de su búsqueda, algo masivo y de llamar a más personas, los Akatsuki le harían daño.

En el caso de Naruto, fue completamente imposible poder hacer algo para evitar que quisiera ir por ella inmediatamente, después de haber escuchado las primeras palabras. Así que Kakashi no tuvo otra opción más que dejarlo inconsciente hasta que llegaran de nuevo a la aldea, ahí le explicarían la situación más detalladamente y decidirían que hacer para rescatarla de las garras de Akatsuki. Además estaba el tema de Sasuke tan fresco y la oportunidad de dar con su paradero cada vez más cerca.

Antes de desaparecer, Sasori avisó a Chiyo que se encontraría con uno de sus subordinados en diez días cerca de la aldea de la Hierba, a lo que la anciana informó al equipo Kakashi antes de morir. Al principio, al ninja copia le pareció demasiado sospechoso que un miembro de Akatsuki diera información importante, no obstante, cuando Chiyo aclaró que Sasori le había aclarado que el mismo subordinado era un espía de Orochimaru y que sabía del interés de Sakura por saberlo todo sobre el Sanin, sus sospechas se desvanecieron.

 _«Sasori dijo que tomáramos esta información a cambio de Sakura...»_

Fueron las palabras de la anciana, entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido a partir de ese momento. Pero no debían tomarlo a la ligera, bien podía ser una trampa y los Akatsuki estuvieran planeando emboscarlos. No podían actuar sin tener un plan, por lo que necesitaban de la opinión de la quinta Hokage, quien en este momento lo estaba analizando mientras ellos retenían al Jinchuriki.

—¡Demonios, Naruto! Cálmate —espetó Shikamaru al borde del cansancio.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme, cuando Sakura-chan está con esos malditos?

Naruto no cedía con palabras, se encontraba demasiado cegado por la ira que no escuchaba a nadie y ejercía mayor fuerza por liberarse del Jutsu del Nada para irse en busca de su compañera. Incluso el color de sus ojos se tornó rojizo y sus rasgos zorrinos se acentuaron. El Kyuubi lo estaba dominando de nuevo.

—Recibimos información sobre un espía de Orochimaru —mencionó de repente Kakashi, llamando la atención de Naruto—. Podría servirnos como una pista sobre el paradero de Sasuke

El rubio entornó los ojos con desdén. ¿Acaso su maestro intentaba persuadirlo con esa excusa barata? Él estaba decidido a ir por Sakura, así toda la aldea estuviera en su contra. Ningún argumento lo haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera tratándose de Sasuke.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Inquirió de manera retadora.

Kakashi suspiró desganado. Era un hecho que convencer a su alumno no sería una tarea sencilla y tendría que darle un argumento convincente. Naruto podía ser un tonto en muchas ocasiones, pero cuando se trataba de sus amigos, podía llegar a ser un completo imprudente.

—Piénsalo bien —con toda la paciencia que le quedaba, Shikamaru razonó—, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de encontrar a Sasuke. Si tenemos éxito con eso, él podría ayudarnos a encontrar a Sakura y si fallamos, tendremos una pista de Akatsuki... ¿Recuerdas que el espía de Orochimaru es un sirviente de Sasori, uno de los miembros de esa organización?

Naruto se quedó callado por primera vez. Al parecer esas palabras surtieron efecto, ya que el rubio dejó de forcejear y adoptó una pose meditativa, como si lo estuviera pensando a fondo. Finalmente, cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio, fue el mismo Naruto quien decidió romperlo.

—¿Y mientras tanto, qué le sucederá a Sakura-chan? —Apretó los puños en señal de frustración—. Díganme, ¿Qué pasará con ella, estando en manos de una banda de criminales como ellos?

Nadie dijo nada y Naruto sonrió melancólico. Sí, tal vez estuviera preocupado por su amiga y amor platónico y lo que pudiera pasarle, pero también confiaba en ella y su habilidad para sobrevivir, sabía que podía cuidarse perfectamente, ella era inteligente y astuta, podía burlar a cualquier criminal de rango S.

Fue entonces cuando Kakashi comprendió el mensaje. Él, al igual que el rubio tenía fe en su alumna y en sus capacidades físicas y mentales, por lo que no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, aunque los nervios lo invadieran por dentro. Caraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos chicos.

—La Hokage-sama te mandará llamar en un momento, en caso de aceptar la información —advirtió a su alumno ya más calmado—. Diga lo que diga, promete que serás prudente y no harás ninguna tontería. Yo no podré acompañarte debido a mi estado, pero se te asignará a un equipo que te ayude a realizar la misión.

—Tiene mi palabra, Kakashi-sensei.

Era una promesa de alumno a profesor. Naruto estaba decidido a traer de vuelta a Sasuke de una vez por todas y terminar con el insufrible conflicto emocional que lo aquejaba, a él y a su equipo; también estaba dispuesto a salvar a Sakura, no le importaba si tenía que dar su vida para ello. Ningún criminal la alejaría de su lado, era un hecho.

Sólo les quedaba esperar por el llamado de Tsunade y esperar los días que faltaban para el encuentro con el espía de Orochimaru. Por más larga y torruosa que fuera la espera, valdría la pena.

Porque Sasuke regresaría con ellos.

No importaba si era en estado moribundo.

[...]

* * *

Diez días. Habían pasado diez días desde el secuestro de Sakura y el plazo para encontrar al subordinado de Sasori se había cumplido. Era la hora de que Naruto y su nuevo equipo partieran a su misión.

Sin embargo, el rubio no estaba muy conforme con que se le asignara un tipo raro que no le caía para nada bien y un líder que diera miedo. Con Ino no hubo ningún problema, la Yamanaka se adaptaría bien y la conocía un poco, pero con los otros dos, el problema era enorme.

Con la inconformidad de Naruto, la rareza de Sai, el entusiasmo de Ino y el liderazgo de Yamato, partieron sin más al lugar acordado. Tuvieron algunos contratiempos y discusiones en el camino, pero no eran nada que el gran Yamato no pudiera remediar; acamparon una noche antes mientras repasaban la estrategia del equipo y al día siguiente hicieron una simulación que no terminó nada bien entre Naruto y Sai. Ino sólo pudo observarlos discutir, ella no sabía acerca de los lazos que el antiguo equipo siete compartía con el Uchiha, por lo que la única opción que tuvo fue la de ser una espectadora silenciosa.

El tiempo pasó y finalmente se encontraron con el espía, quien resultó ser nada menos que Yakushi Kabuto, el fiel lacayo de Orochimaru y un doble espía; tan pronto apareció Orochimaru en escena, ambos admitieron que sus planes iniciales habían sido asesinar a Sasori, sin embargo, el sanin manifestó descaradamente su interés por saber que tan fuerte era Naruto y si estaba a la altura de Sasuke. Naruto enfureció y la bestia de nueve colas tomó posesión de su cuerpo, llegando a mostrar la cuarta cola e iniciando una fiera batalla con Orochimaru, siendo observados de cerca por Sai, mientras Kabuto era retenido por Yamato e Ino.

—¿Y dónde está la niña de cabello rosado, la que siempre estaba contigo?

Las palabras de Orochimaru resonaron con fuerza en la mente de Naruto. Eso sólo lo enfureció más, al punto de perder la cordura y la consciencia sobre sí mismo; al parecer había dado en un punto débil del jinchuriki. Sonrió viperino y continuó con la batalla, reconociendo internamente que el chico era fuerte, pero aún no estaba al nivel del Uchiha.

El encuentro duró un momento más hasta que Yamato selló el chakra del Kyuubi y devolvió a Naruto a la normalidadnormalidad; posteriormente, la rubia hizo todo lo posible por curar sus heridas y Sai desapareció, siendo observado por el clon de madera del capitán y ulteriormente seguido por el mismo. Después de hablar sobre el asunto, partieron de nuevo siguiendo el rastro del ANBU.

Cuando Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sai llegaron a la base, se encontraron con un Sasuke nada contento que le recriminó al mayor sobre su entrenamiento, sin prestar atención al ninja pálido. No obstante, él llamó la atención del Uchiha con una frase que no le gustó para nada, en donde hacía mención del Uzumaki.

—Así que tú eres mi reemplazo —respondió con simpleza.

—Naruto vino a buscarte con la esperanza de que vuelvas —informó Sai—. Es increíble que a pesar de que la tal Sakura esté desaparecida, él hubiera preferido venir por ti antes que por ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y activó su Sharingan, molesto por las palabras del pálido y serio ninja. A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo Naruto o su afán porque él volviera a Konoha, ni mucho menos que usara a su reemplazo para informarle aquello. Además no supo porqué le molestó tanto que ese sujeto haya mencionado a Sakura de forma tan despectiva y además, mencionara que estaba desaparecida. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Cuando Sai cayó en su Genjutsu, sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer ese tipo era igual a Naruto o quizás peor. No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso; Avisó a Orochimaru que lo esperaba en la sala de entrenamiento y le advirtió que no estaba de humor, cosa que a Kabuto molestó y a Orochimaru embeleso.

—Maldito seas, Naruto —masculló entre dientes.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, pasó parte del día entrenando y posteriormente se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de dormir un poco. Si Naruto y Sakura decidían ir, él estaría preparado para dejarles claro de una vez por todas que nunca regresaría a Konoha.

Se acostó en la cama, tratando de olvidarse de ese asunto, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que un nuevo pensamiento surcaba su mente. Y no era cualquier pensamiento; se enfocaba a su antigua compañera de equipo y las palabras del tipo que se hacía llamar Sai.

¿De verdad estaba desaparecida?

No, eso no podía ser. Si bien, Sakura era la miembro más débil del equipo siete, tampoco era una chica que necesitaa ser rescatada. Eso se lo dejó claro en el bosque de la muerte, cuando se encontraron por primera vez con Orochimaru; ella demostró tener el coraje suficiente para salir de ese apuro. También estaba aquella vez en la que se enfrentó a Gaara, a pesar de saber que no era rival para él; estaba tan decidida a protegerlo, que le importó poco salir lastimada... Sakura era una mujer fuerte e inteligente, simplemente tenía que estar a lado de Naruto. Debía estar a su lado.

 _«Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres estar solo otra vez?»_

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? El recuerdo de las palabras de Sakura insistía en dominar su mente. Él nunca le había dado importancia a sus compañeros de equipo una vez que los abandonó, entonces... ¿Por qué le daba muchas vueltas a la incógnita con Sakura?

 _«Tú fuiste el que me habló del dolor y la soledad... Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo ese dolor...»_

Se giró hacia el lado de la pared, al parecer no dormiría gracias al fastidioso sonido de la voz femenina. Era increíble que después de más de dos años sin verla, aún lo molestara con sus tontos comentarios. La molestia de trece años se ha convertido en una molestia de sus pensamientos.

Estúpido Sai y sus intentos de persuasión.

Antes de que pudiera maldecir a medio mundo, sintió la presencia de alguien afuera. Era de nuevo el idiota de su reemplazo en un intento por capturarlo, o quizás matarlo. Eso daba igual. No obstante, él no era tan tonto como para dejarse atrapar por unas serpientes mal dibujadas, así que hizo lo necesario para que el ninja creyera que había logrado su cometido y, cuando realizó el sello que detonaría una explosión, le hizo ver que había caído en un Genjutsu.

—Tus habilidades jamás superarán a la mías —espetó indiferente.

—Y tu arrogancia no te llevará a ningún lado —rebatió Sai—. No conozco a esa Sakura de la que tanto habla Naruto, pero estoy comenzando a creer que estará mucho mejor en Akatsuki, antes de intentar cualquier cosa para salvar a un bastardo como tú.

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua y por poco se la mordía para evitar matar a aquel sujeto que osaba insultarlo. Él no sabía nada acerca de su vida y mucho menos tenía conocimiento de la vida de Sakura. ¿Qué más le daba si ella decidía ir por él, o no? Además, había mencionado a Akatsuki y, por lo tanto, indirectamente a su hermano Itachi. Eso significaba que Sakura en realidad no estaba con ellos.

Antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa, observó a la chica que había llegado un momento atrás. Arrugó el entrecejo, ella no era su ex compañera de equipo y no le gustaba la mirada sorprendida que le dedicaba.

—¿Ino?

Posteriormente, miró hacia la puerta de uno de los pasillos y divisó a uno de los causantes de su creciente ira: Naruto. El rubio lo miraba con la misma estupefacción que la chica y eso lo molestó aún más; paseó su vista alrededor de Naruto, con la ligera esperanza de encontrarse con los ojos verde jade de Sakura y sólo pudo encontrar un rostro desconocido para él. ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos y qué hacían ahí?

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

Tuvo el impulso de preguntar al no verla. Miró como Naruto tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños mientras retenía las lágrimas. Entonces lo que había dicho el otro sujeto era cierto; Sakura estaba desaparecida y probablemente con Akatsuki. Pero aún así, quería comprobarlo mediante las palabras del propio Naruto.

—Ya te lo dije —intervino Sai—. Ella está muy lejos de-

—¡Cállate, idiota! —El rubio cortó la frase de su compañero.

Con aquella actitud del rubio, Sasuke corroboró su duda. Empuñó su katana sin desenvainarla, pues no quería perder los cabales tan pronto; además, necesitaba saber más a fondo sobre la situación.

—Naruto —llamó con la voz ronca—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Sakura está con Itachi?

No podía dejar de pensar en su hermano biológico. Para él, no existía ningún miembro de Akatsuki con el que estuviera Sakura, nadie más que Itachi. El Uchiha mayor debía estar detrás de todo, o eso maquinaba el cerebro de Sasuke, lo cual, le daba un motivo más para ir en su búsqueda.

No era porque su ex compañera le importara, sino porque su hermano se empeñaba en querer hacerle daño. Aunque eso de raptar a una chica para llamar su atención era una idea bastante estúpida, Itachi definitivamente estaba descerebrado. Y si eso era todo lo que podía pensar, Sasuke tenía la batalla ganada.

Uchiha Sasuke no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su venganza.

—Te hice una pregunta —insistió. De un momento a otro apareció frente a él, susurrando al oído del rubio—. ¿Sakura está con Itachi?

—La salvaré. A ella y a ti.

Gruñó colérico y poco a poco desenfundó su espada. Ahora menos que nunca regresaría a esa aldea, con todos ellos que no sabían cuidar a sus amigos y hacían promesas vacías. No supo porqué ahora veía a Naruto con rencor, con odio puro. No supo porqué lo invadieron las ganas de asesinarlo en ese momento.

—En vez de perder el tiempo aquí, deberías estar entrenando duro —arrastraba las palabras—. ¿No querías ser Hokage? Alguien como tú nunca lo será.

—Tienes razón —habló Naruto con expresión seria—. Alguien como yo no podría ser Hokage, porque, ¿qué clase de Hokage abandona a sus amigos? Yo prometí que te llevaría de vuelta y eso haré. Prometí salvar a Sakura-chan y eso haré... ¡No permitiré que mis amigos se aparten de mi lado!

Sasuke no supo si reír o matarlo en ese mismo instante. Levantó su espada a la altura de su cabeza y apuntó el filo de ésta a la espalda de Naruto.

—¿Salvarla? —escupió con veneno—. Tú debías protegerla. ¿Tanto te costó cuidar de ella, Hokage de mierda? Eres patético. Debí haber cortado los lazos entre nosotros ese día, pero ya no importa, porque lo haré ahora mismo.

Naruto no hizo nada por detener el ataque y Yamato no alcanzaría a interferir. La espada daría en su espalda y atravesaría su torso. Sasuke estaba decidido a romper el vínculo que aun lo ataba a su antiguo equipo de una vez por todas. No deseaba saber nada de ellos, no después de lo escuchado.

Lo que no sabía, era que nunca podría romper ese vínculo.

Ni siquiera dándole muerte a Naruto.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas:**

Han pasado 84 años desde que no actualizo este fic *inserte meme aquí* así que hoy he decidido hacerlo.

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que agradezco mucho por todos esos favoritos y alertas, también a _Rima Echizen,_ _ Douggy, Alessannd Leto, nani28, Kayako16, y kazuyaryo. _A todos ellos por comentar. ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz!

Y como digo siempre: si les gustó el capítulo, no duden en escribir aquí abajo ⬇⬇ un lindo rw. Recuerden que los rw son una parte fundamental de la inspiración del autor.

¿Y quieren ver interacción entre Sasu y Saku? Falta mucho, quizás poco... No lo sé, muajaja...

Por cierto, abrí una cuenta de Facebook en donde estaré publicando Spoilers, fechas de actualización, imágenes, resúmenes y noticias sobre mis fics. Si gustan, pueden mandarme solicitud para conocernos más: Jennette B. Bell (en mi perfil está el enlace directo).

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
